


Harbor

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Series: Harbor [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Kristoff works on an Alaskan fishing boat.<br/>----</p><p>Promises always seemed so easy at first—she'd promised to look after Sven, and not to eat all of the ice cream while she was house sitting. Sven had promised to behave and to look after her, and also to not eat all of the ice cream. (They had eaten all of the ice cream).</p><p>And Kristoff had promised to be back in a few days.</p><p>(He hadn't come back).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](http://minnothebunny.tumblr.com/post/93924944250/kristoff-works-on-an-alaskan-fishing-boat-and-has).

 

Anna huddled in the corner of the couch, her face pressed into Sven's fur and her arms wrapped around the dog's neck. The rain had stopped during the night, but the phone next to her stayed silent. They had promised, they had  _promised_  that they would call as soon as they made contact with Kristoff's boat. They hadn't called.

Promises always seemed so easy at first—she'd promised to look after Sven, and not to eat all of the ice cream while she was house sitting. Sven had promised to behave and to look after her, and also to not eat all of the ice cream. (They had eaten all of the ice cream).

And Kristoff had promised to be back in a few days.

(He hadn't come back).

 

Anna rubbed at her eyes, gritty from two days without sleeping, from staring at the phone, willing it to ring. She hadn't cried, crying would mean giving up, and she wasn't going to cry, she was just waiting. She would wait a little longer.

 

There was the rattle of a distressed and dying motor in the street outside, but Anna had slipped down against Sven's side, sheer exhaustion hitting her like a brick, and she didn't hear it. Sven heard it first, and Anna jerked awake as the dog jumped away from her, skidding to the door and howling, scrabbling at the wood. She stumbled to her feet, shoving disheveled hair out of her face, and then she heard the choked wheeze of that ancient engine as it cut out. The door was open before she even realized that she'd moved, but suddenly Anna could only cling to the doorknob, leaning on it as Sven bounded down the driveway.

 

Kristoff dropped to his knees and ruffled his best friend's fur, letting Sven lick ecstatically at the side of his face. "Hey, buddy, did you miss me?" The dog bounced around him, headbutting and yowling and Kristoff chuckled. "Okay, okay, settle down!" He got to his feet, resettling the strap of his duffle back on his shoulder, and grinned. "Hey, Anna, sorry about being late, work got kind of hectic. I would have called, but you know, boat, ocean, no signal, I bet people who work in cubicles never have this pro—hey, are you okay?"

Anna just stood in the doorway, staring at him—apparently she'd run out of clothes and decided not to go by her place to get more, because she was wearing one of his button-down shirts. Her face was absolutely white, making her freckles stand out against her skin.

"Anna?"

He caught her as she stumbled forward, her small body slamming into him. For a second he thought she was fainting, but then her arms were wrapped around him, squeezing tightly, her fists clenched in his shirt against his back. "You're safe," she whispered. "You're  _back_."

"Yeah, sorry, I—" Kristoff was cut off by Anna rising up on her toes, her hands tangling in his hair to pull his head ruthlessly down so that she could kiss him. Her lips clung fiercely to his and his arm wrapped around her back instinctively, pressing her closer. Two nights of fighting to keep the ship together through the storm had left him with a chill all the way down to his bones, but Anna was warm and he kissed her deeply, tasting her.

Sven rammed against their legs, making them break apart, his big brown eyes very clearly saying ' _Get a room_.' The dog ran back into the house, then turned to look back at them and barked. Anna jumped, looked around at the street, at the handful of people who were out getting their mail, mowing their lawns—it was the weekend, after all. She stepped back into the house and pulled Kristoff after her. His duffel thumped to the ground as the door slammed, and then he found himself pushed up against it, Anna kissing him again. She kept kissing him hard on the mouth, then scattering smaller kisses over his face, his chest, his shoulder, her hands running over him as if to make sure that he was all there.

"You're back, you're okay." Anna leaned back to look at him. " _Are_  you okay?" She tugged at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, pulling it open  and running her fingers over his chest as if he might be hiding a fatal wound somewhere. The brush of her warm hands over his chilled skin made him shiver, and she pressed herself against him once more.

"I'm fine—" he had to answer in between desperate little kisses, and his hands curled around her waist, stroked up her back soothingly. "I'm fine, Anna."

The words didn't calm her. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, her tongue pressing demandingly into his mouth. Kristoff tasted salt, and for a moment it didn't register—he'd been tasting salt water for days, except this time it was warm. He pulled back to stare into Anna's face. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and he cupped her cheeks, wiping at the tears with his thumb.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay. I'm okay, everything's fine."

Anna wiped at her eyes with the too-long sleeve of the shirt she wore. "I…I ate all the ice cream," she said.

Kristoff snorted. "I knew it, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist—" His grin faded as he looked down at her. Anna's face was serious, her blue eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed. "Hey, it's okay," he said quickly. "I was only joking, when I made you promise, I don't care about—"

She pulled him back down to her with fresh urgency, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, at his throat, and he groaned. "I was scared," Anna whispered against his shoulder. "I was so scared, Kris…"

He wanted to reassure her, wanted to tell her that the thought of her had been the one warm thing out at sea, but then her teeth were scraping lightly over his collarbone, her lips tugging at the skin between his neck and shoulder, and he really needed to tell her that if she wasn't careful then their relationship was going take a leap forward before they'd even started referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend—but Anna had the same thought, and she'd already made up her mind. Her fingers combed through the golden hair on his chest as she kissed him, her hand slipping down over his stomach, tracing the line of hair there until her palm was curving over the hardness at the front of his jeans, pressing and stroking.

 

"Anna," he gasped. She put both of her arms around him and tugged him toward the couch, pushing him down onto it. She was straddling his lap before he had time to say more, her hands holding his jaw and her mouth insistent on his. Her hips rocked against him, and small moans were bubbling up in her throat, escaping as whimpers against his lips. Big hands ran up her back, slid into her hair, and Anna groaned appreciatively as he thrust up against her, an answering growl vibrating his chest. The feel of it made her tingle and something in her heart jumped— _alive_  he was  _alive_  only something alive could sounds so intense and hungry—and she ground down against him, the ridge of his cock a distinct outline under her. She caught his arm and fumbled for his hand, pressing it to her breast, soft and vulnerable under the flannel shirt. He groaned low in his throat and his fingers stroked roughly, his thumb rolling the hardened nipple that was tight and prominent even through the fabric. A gentle pinch made Anna gasp and cry out. He almost pulled away but she put her hand over his, holding it against her as she panted against his mouth.

" _Please_ , Kris—" She ran her free hand over him, down his heaving chest to his tense stomach, his hot, hard erection. He caught her wrist, not pulling her hand away, but holding it still.

"Anna, are you sure that you want--?"

Anna straightened, putting both of her hands on his shoulders, pinning him back against the couch. "Kristoff Bjorgman, I never want to spend another night wondering why I didn't take advantage of you as soon as I met you. I never want to wonder what might have been. If…if something happened to you, or if you walked away from me tomorrow—"

"Anna, I wouldn't—"

She put her hand over his mouth. " _If,"_ she said fiercely. "If…if  _anything_ , I just know that I don't want to spend another night wondering what it would have been like to have your hands on me. Kris, I  _want_ — _please_ —"

His hands ran up her back, tangled in her hair, pulled her lips to his once more. Anna whimpered with relief as he kissed her, his tongue curling against hers, strong fingers stroking and cradling the back of her head, easing the anxious tension in her neck and shoulders. His other hand slid back down, stroking under the hem of the shirt to squeeze her backside as he rocked up against her.

Anna fumbled at the buttons and as she undid them the weight of the collar pulled back, making the shirt slide off of her shoulders. Kristoff took advantage quickly, his lips pulling away from hers to brush over her chin, nipping a path down her neck to her shoulder. He drew gently at the skin over her collarbone with his tongue, nuzzling against the cascade of freckles there despite his rough, unshaven skin. It made her clutch at his hair, gasping, and he took over the abandoned task of unfastening the shirt that covered her. Buttons popped loose as he settled for tearing it open.

"Kris!"

 

"'s my shirt anyway," he muttered. He couldn't push it off of her, with her fingers in his hair, but he slid his hands under it eagerly. Her skin was soft and warm everywhere he touched, rough fingers stroking up her back, over her trembling stomach. Anna keened softly when he touched her breasts, gripping his forearms and bucking her hips as he tugged and pinched. She kissed him, her hands covering his for a moment, then sliding down to fumble at the waist of his jeans, one palm stroking while the other struggled with the button, the zipper. Kristoff gasped harshly, his hips thrusting up involuntarily and she gripped him through his boxers, then shoved both boxers and jeans as far down as she could. Her hips rubbed against him, her panties wet and slick. He groaned and reached down to shove his hand between her spread thighs, caressing her through the soaked fabric.

Anna's nails dug into his chest as she pressed into the touch, rocking, then she tumbled sideways to fall on her back on the couch, her hips wiggling as she shoved the lace-edged boyshorts down. Kristoff thought that he'd never seen a cuter pair of panties, but he definitely liked them better once he'd tugged them the rest of the way off of her and tossed them aside.

 

She pulled him to her impatiently, shoving his jeans a little further down his legs instead of giving him time to take them off properly, wrapping her knees around his hips. " _Kris_ ," she said insistently, pulling at his hair, at his back, her short fingernails scratching. He stroked her wetness, spreading her open, and Anna whimpered. Her hand curled around him, stroking, guiding. She mewed and arched her back as he finally began to slide into her slowly—too slowly. Anna braced her feet and thrust up against him, using her legs to hold him to her. The fabric of his jeans was rough against her thighs but she hardly noticed. All the air seemed to be pushed from her lungs as Kristoff filled her and drew back, rocking his hips into hers and driving helpless whimpers out of her.  He felt so warm, the chill that had lingered on his skin replaced with heat. One of his hands slid into her hair, supporting her head as he kissed her, the other stroked down her body, callouses scraping the soft skin as he caressed her breast, her stomach, her thigh. His strong arm wrapped around her, holding her close and Anna clung to him, feeling sparks running through her, curling her toes. Her whole body shuddered, tightening around him as her head fell back and she called his name, pleading, " _Kris!"_ —and then everything was waves of pleasure that rolled over her and the burning, living heat of his release in her, his breath hot on her neck as he groaned against her skin.

 

They lay curled around each other for a long time, breathing hard, faces buried in each other's shoulders. Kristoff stroked a shaking hand over Anna's back, feeling her shivering subside slowly as her heartbeat quieted. He shifted her carefully so that they were lying more comfortably in the corner of the sectional, Anna cradled against his chest. His shirt was still hanging off of her shoulders and he tucked it around her. She nestled her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"I think I should be thanking you," he said, his hand smoothing over her hair. "Anna, you…I…" He kissed her temple. "You're amazing."

"Mm." A satisfied little smile curled her lips, but she shook her head. "I didn't mean for that, dummy." She yawned. "Thank you…for keeping your promise. For coming home."

His lips brushed her forehead again. "Always. I'll always come home for you, Anna."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

She was asleep against him before he could reply, the deep sleep of exhaustion and relief and satiety mingled. Anna didn't move when he jostled her as he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off (although he kept his boxers), or when he fumbled for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and spread it over them. The question of what they were now—boyfriend, girlfriend, lovers, whatevers—would have to wait. They could figure it out later. Kristoff settled back, his heavy eyelids sliding closed. Whatever they were, they were home.

 


End file.
